Something So Sad It Hurts
by xxkirahoshi
Summary: Naruto was running from Sasuke with no real reason in mind. He just blamed Sasuke for something he was not sure about. Sasuke though, is living with Naruto right now because Mother Nature loves to mess with people. R&R BL SasuNaru KakaIru FAIL
1. Chapter One: Belief

_**Something So Sad It Hurts**_

_**Naruto was running from Sasuke with no real reason in mind. He just blamed Sasuke for something he was not sure about. Sasuke though is living with Naruto right now because Mother Nature loves to mess with people. Yaoi SasuNaru KakaIru **_

"Blah"

'_Thinking' _

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ') **

_(") Sarcastic words (") (') _In a thought _(')_

_"Quotes" _

Hello my friends. Kaiku here with a newly re-written, Something So Sad It Hurts, Fan Fiction for you all to enjoy. So many people loved this before and I just hope that I am doing the right thing by doing corrections, adding in detail, and giving the plot a new spice. I have come a long way since I first wrote this and now I would even include lemons. Yay for that. I haven't written many but I can do it that's all that matters. Well get to reading. See you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Belief **

"_**I don't want to believe, I want to know."**_

(Naruto POV)

I was running…I couldn't figure out why but I remember it was about noon when it started.

I was sitting around the bridge with Sakura-Chan and that bastard Sasuke; one of the biggest dick's in Konoha, rivaled only by possibly Kiba. He always presents himself as some kind of self-proclaimed God, and his attitude really pisses me off.

Well anyway, back to the story, it was a normal day and we all showed up on time, well, I kind of showed up a bit late but not like Kakashi-sensei would know. That guy is never on time. So, Sakura-Chan was blabbing away at Sasuke who was ignoring her by staring at something in the water. I wanted her attention just to make Sasuke mad, but I doubt that it would have worked.

I glared at Sasuke from afar for a while longer getting a look back from him. His look was a cross between annoyed and angry if I had to name it. I continued my glare for a long time until I felt this weird breeze from behind me. I slowly turned to look at Kakashi-sensei who I have to say scared the living day-lights out of me. He made me jump a few feet and I think my heart skipped a few beats. When I had recovered I glared at him and was about to yell something when Sakura-Chan stepped in.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she yelled." You're late again!" She pointed an accusing finger at the scarecrow. "What kind of lamebrain excuse do you have this time?"

"None," Kakashi said," I am just simply late for my own reasons." His expression was tired and blank as if he had just only rolled out of bed from a rough night with something.

I scowled as Sakura-Chan continued tired of not saying anything I shouted my own words. "You baka!" I barked at him annoyed," Why do are you always late!?"

"Because it gives certain people, like you, more time to get here so we don't all waste time waiting for a team member to show." Kakashi stated simply with a tired yawn.

I guess it made sense, I mean I am sometimes late, screw it, most the time I'm late. One time, I only got there about a minute before Kakashi-sensei did. Lately he's taken a liking in scaring the living shit out of me every time he arrives. I'd complain but he did do this kind of thing to Sakura for a while, so I figured that after he's done with me, which probably won't be until I'm not about to die of fright every time he does it, he'll move on to Sasuke… and knowing what personality Sasuke has, Kakashi-sensei will move onto Sakura again and do it till she stops screaming so damn loud.

"So," Sasuke said," what's the mission today?"

"Today," Kakashi started," Naruto and Sasuke will be with me, rebuilding some houses and Sakura you'll be with Tsunade-sama helping to organize the scrolls."

Did I mention that there was an earthquake recently?

Well you know now, now here's the thing, when it happened it took out about ten homes and knocked every signal scroll off the walls in Tsunade-baba's quarters, and that happens to be a ton of scrolls. So Konoha has been working on putting everything back together. At the rate we're going though…I don't think we're going to be done soon.

On top of that one of the houses the quake took out happened to be Sasuke's, so Kakashi-sensei being the prick he is, asked me if Sasuke could stay with me until his house was rebuilt. Before I could respond he just ruffled my hair like I was a little kid, wait, never mind that but yeah, so he did that then said,

"That's great of you to do this for Sasuke." Then fifteen minutes later Sasuke's standing at my apartment door taking in all the glory of my home.

Yeah right!

He looked ready to pass out! It was so awesome!

I mean he looked around at my collecting ramen and other things on the floor, and man I almost swore he was about to turn tail and leave, but then Sakura showed up, she was all," Sasuke if you don't want to stay in this pigsty then you can stay at my house!"

Sasuke looked around my apartment then to her, I guessed form the look on his face he was weighing his chances. He then just put his very small bag of stuff on the only clean part of the living room floor, that happen to be located around the books, and said," I'm fine here, now leave."

She got all pouty and said something under her breath then left. I looked at Sasuke like he was nuts then he called me a dobe like always we went into a small verbal fight then I went to bed in my room and told him to sleep on the couch like the loser he was.

So now we were at some weird construction site, I almost laughed when I saw that Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and the other males from the many more teams were there as well.

It seems that every female member was sent to help Tsunade-baba rearrange the scrolls and the males were to fix everything. That's pretty stereotypical to me if you want to know.

Anyway being the lazy somewhat bum like person when it comes to things not ninja, I run off to hide so I didn't need to do any work. It didn't last long though; when I was trying to sneak off I saw a picture sticking up out of the rubble. Well, curiosity got the best of me so I looked at it. I gasped a bit as I looked at the photo, it was Sasuke with Itachi. So this was where Sasuke's house was.

I started to poke around, I found about three boxes of pictures, a dresser full of clothes, and a book that was marked "Journal." I snorted, Sasuke, the great Uchiha Sasuke kept a journal? Ha! This was too good to be true! So I did what any other ninja like myself would do and I opened it.

Sadly it was back when we was like eight when he'd last written in it. So I closed it saddened by the fact I could not pull up any blackmail, and kept pulling stuff out of the debris. Hey, Kakashi-sensei never said where we had to work or what kind of work we had to do. For all I knew I could climb a tree and consider sleep, work. I smirked a bit, then I scowled, why was I digging up Sasuke's stuff for him?

I really didn't know… and speaking of Sasuke I would have thought he'd be looking for his crap too. After a little more thought about why I was doing this I got this weird feeling that someone was watching me. I looked back but no one was there. I then turned and kept pulling stuff out. All I was getting by this point and time were Sasuke's clothes. I was guessing he didn't have all those many personal possessions. Not that I would care, but it kind of bugged me that he didn't. I mean I have personal stuff and I'm the most hated person in Konoha-Gakure.

The whole damn leaf village hates me because of some stupid fox, named Kyuubi. Why did the Fourth Hokage choose to put that damn kitsune in my body? Why not like…Sasuke? Never mind, I'm getting way off track! So back to operation "Pick up Sasuke's crap" I think he'll be either one: mad that I went and got it or two: a little grateful then bite my head off about it. You can never make that guy happy, I swear!

I had been working on pulling stuff out and moving things around and before I realized it the sun was setting. I wiped some sweat from my forehead as I looked at the fire dancing the tips of the mountains and took a deep breath before I pulled myself up to get Sasuke so he could get the crap I dug up for him. I'd probably get stuck helping him carry it home too.

NO! I don't want to help him! I already pulled it out! I don't want to help him. At least, I think I don't… for a few days I'd been feeling a bit weird around that raven-haired prick, like I, NO, NO, NO! I do not like Sasuke!

Wait...

If I think I like Sasuke then say that I don't then that means that I'm trying to deny it so then I do! _'Oh my god! I need help…I'm turning homo!'_

I started to mess my hair with my hands when the most annoying voice reached my ears," Sasuke! Are you sure you want to stay with that pig Naruto!?" Ino was squealing. God…I just want to rip her damn head off some times! She annoys me to no damn end.

"For the last damn time yes! I'd rather stay in a pig pin then with you or Sakura now get the hell away from me!" Sasuke growled. I could have sworn he was going to kill Ino," He's much better then you squealing pinheads!"

I snorted, when did Sasuke start talking like that? He wanted to stay with me? I have no idea what's going on, but Sakura was coming and if I knew Sasuke any better then I know him he really would kill someone," Ne, Sasuke!" I got his attention with an added glare that was not really at me but I was calling for his attention so I let it slide. "I found your crap come on and get it so we can head back."

"Fine." He looked a little relived. I smiled a bit but not enough for anyone to see but I think Sasuke did. He didn't say anything he just stared then asked," Well, where is it dobe, we don't have all night."

I puffed up my cheeks and leered," Stop calling me dobe, baka teme!" I yelled, he smirked and I pointed at the pile of clothes and other stuff," There's your crap! Have fun carrying it because I'm not helping your ungrateful ass." I glared knives at him before I turned and just ran.

Now were looking at me now, running for no reason, running without smart caution, just, running. I wish I knew what I running from but I didn't. I blamed Sasuke for it but I don't understand what I was blaming. It was like, I knew who I was mad at but I couldn't grasp why.

It was dark now and I didn't know where I was exactly. I knew I was in the forest but I didn't know where. The forests around Konoha go on for miles and anyone could easily get lost. I really was wondering if I would find my way back or not. I stopped running and leaned on a tree gasping for air. I pushed as hard as I could and wore myself out running. I slowly leaned my back on the tree fully before I slid down the bark and rested there until I regained my breath.

I looked around me for a minute still berating with my mouth open then sighed, I was lost; I didn't know where I was, and I was hungry. I want my ramen, my house to myself, and to be Hokage, but we'll see how I get out of this place first.

Okay! My first plan of action is to take a nice long rest then get up and find my way home. After sitting around for a little while I began to grind over in my mind how I was going to get home and as I thought about it the grimmer things looked.

'_Damn it all,'_ I yelled in my mind,' _this just sucks! Why was I running from Sasuke like that?' _I really didn't know, like I said I don't understand me right now, and if I did I'd probably kick myself because I'd notice that I was running for no reason. Wait does that mean I should kick myself because that's what it seems I was running from. This is too much thinking for me. I should just give up and wait for someone to find me.

"Naruto?" someone said causing me to laugh inwardly before my eyes went wide. I jumped back totally caught of guard; therefore, I fell on my ass away form the tree. When I looked up I met onyx eyes," Sasuke you bastard!"

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked me leaning on the tree I had been leaning on.

"I—" I stopped, I didn't know what I was doing I wanted to yell at him and call him an asshole for calling me "dead-last" but I was stunned it found me.

"Baka." Sasuke said after a few seconds of silence," I only came here because Kakashi-sensei told me to bring you back. No other reason, so don't think I care."

For some reason or another, it hurt that he'd said that to me, and he wasn't trying to make it dubbed down a bit, it was full on. Point blank you could say," Shut up asshole!! I'm sick of you calling me dobe, and a baka! Stop it already!"

Sasuke smirked," Why should I?"

I glared," Because…because…" I stopped; I didn't want to say why. The reason why was because it hurt but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that it did," Because it's annoying as hell! Come up with something more original!"

"Shut up…" Sasuke said," You talk to much, let's just go home… reject." He smirked making up a new nickname for me.

"GAAHH!" I screamed," That's not what I meant!" I turned to glare at him with my chest puffed up. "Stop calling me names!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

I stared at Sasuke for a moment trying not to show that he was making me feel like shit. I shook my head and turned to walk away, most likely in the wrong direction, but the tree that Sasuke was leaning on had a nasty little root sticking up out of the ground. I felt myself falling toward the ground before a skinny yet strong arm wrap around my waist.

It was Sasuke. Damn him and his heroics, well, wanna-be heroics. I could have laughed as he falls over on me. On me…Damn it. I'm not his pillow. I squeezed my eyes shut as I thought I was going to hit the ground but instead I hit something soft. Sasuke.

I really hate this guy right now. He is the reason I ran off, he found me and made me feel like crap, and now he's trying to protect me from getting hurt. This happened before with Haku. Damn him and damn his whole, "_I'll save you from your own stupidity Naruto."_

"You okay?" Sasuke asked me as he sat up a little still holding onto me.

"I'm fine let me go teme." I said as I looked up at him. One of his eyes was squeezed shut in pain. He probably hit a rock or something hard on the ground.

"What if I don't want to?" Sasuke said clutching me tighter.

"I'm not some girl; now let me go you prick!!" I shouted loudly only to have him hug me tighter.

"If you did your sexy jutsu you would be." Sasuke said with a light laughter.

"Fuck you!" I shouted loudly pushing off of him then standing up. "Go and eat shit!" I was now pissed.

"I was joking dobe." Sasuke said standing up and dusting his pants off. "Let's head home."

I was already walking away, suddenly knowing where I was going, doubtlessly out of anger, before I stopped and looked back at him. For some reason I felt a small tremor in my heart. That phrase really meant something to me. It meant to me that I was not going home by myself, I was going home with someone that I knew. Yes, I know I call Sasuke a bastard and hate him to high heaven but I also consider him one of my most important friends, maybe even more then that.

I'm glad that I have Sasuke in my life. I never thought that I could ever feel this way but now I have him in my life. Along with everyone else that is helping me out.

* * *

**Chapter One End**  
Well that was better then I thought it would turn out. I'm thinking seriously about changing the end of the fiction into something a little more dramatic. It ought to be fun. Stick with me people. I'll get things done. Thanks for reading, catch you later.

Kaiku


	2. Chapter Two: Understanding NEW

**Chapter Two:** _Understanding_

"_**Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood."**_

(Sasuke POV)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day after Naruto had ran off. It struck me as weird when he just ran off. I mean all I did was call him "dobe," but I always do that. I know he complains about me calling him names but most, no, all of them are true: dobe, dunce, dead-last, baka, and a reject… all of them were true. He is an idiot where common sense is concerned and really slow about realizing things. Then he was the last of our old class to graduate so that makes him dead-last.

I guess I could let up but then he would ask, "Why are you suddenly being nice to me?" I hate that about him. I just can't get why he acts like that! Living with him lately is not helping me. I kind of almost thought about staying with Sakura when she offered but then I thought about what she might do while I was sleeping or worse. I shivered ever so slightly at the thought.

I let out a sigh as I stared at the Uzumaki's living room ceiling. It was morning now and I was really not in the mood to get up and go deal with Kakashi's bull. What kind of ninja is late every day, for no reason, and then tries to come up some lame excuse as to why he was late? Kakashi that's who; he may be a Jounin but he's about as punctual as a sail. I take that back. A sail would be more likely to be on time then Kakashi.

That Jounin says he's only late so Naruto can get there before him, but ever since I've been living with Naruto he's been more then on time. He's been waking up early, as a matter of fact. I keep catching him staring at me… I think…I think he may like me… If that's the case it looks like I've got a fan boy club now. That sounds so wrong…

Well, today I'm the first one up, because I did not even sleep last night. I can't get over how messy Naruto's house is; ramen all over, clothes, trash, help decorate the floor, god this is bad. I know he's been living alone but I'm here now so why doesn't he…do…something? I'm making it sound like I'm going to stay here.

"Now I'm really losing my mind!" I said a little loudly sitting up and shaking my head. It was either I was losing my mind or I was being affected by the smell of bad milk.

"If you keep talking to yourself like that, you are." Naruto's voice played from the hallway. I turned to face him seeing that stupid wide grin of his. It made him look like some kind of deformed fish.

"What do you know?" I asked glaring at him before standing up and folding the futon back into the couch. It was seriously uncomfortable but I had no other choices. This was the only place I'll admit that Naruto has more say so then I do, in his own house.

"I know a lot. You all just think I'm a dimwit!" he said in an oh, so _convincing_ matter, as he jabbed his chest rather hard hurting himself. I smirked concealing a laugh.

"What a joke!" I said out loud. '_Shit…I said that out loud.' _I thought my eye brow twitching.

He looked at me sadly at first then angry. "Well if you're gonna say stuff like that you can get out of my house!" he yelled before he turned his back to be his shoulders shaking.

"Naruto I didn't mean it!" I said. _'Am I pleading?' _I asked myself listening to my own voice as I started to walk over to him.

"Liar!" he shouted pointing at the door, "Get out!"

"Naruto wait a second!" I said trying to clam him down. It was too early in the morning to fight, I was getting a headache quickly. I put a hand on his shoulder. For a moment he froze then he slapped my hand away and ran down the hall to open the bathroom door before turning back to me for merely a second.

"When I come back your ass had better be gone!" Naruto screamed slamming the door to the bathroom. Before he did though I could have sworn his face was red with frustration and it looked like he was crying.

"Shit.." I said looking around, I walked over to the door and heard a shower going and faitly heard sniffing. I knocked on the door. "Naruto?"

"Go away! I'm trying to take a shower!" he yelled, his voice cracked. I knew it he was crying. I couldn't understand why he cried so easily. Maybe I really should stop picking on him so much.

"Naruto…" I said pressing my forehead to the wood of the door. "Listen I'm sorry…" I said truthfully my face saddening as I leaned on the table a bit more before closing my eyes. I was sorry, sorry I made fun of him all the time.

Whoa!

If he heard me say that he'd think I am sick or really have lost my mind.

"Fuck off." He choked throwing something at the door. When I heard glass shatter I guessed it was the toothbrush holder or the soap dispenser. I stared at the door for a minute before I shook my head more at myself then at Naruto. I turned to leave looking back one more time at the place where Naruto was crying. I sighed and went out the front door deciding I would walk around the city.

"I'm not going to go deal with Kakashi today…" I said as I walked past the bridge and to the forest. I walked for a long time not really paying attention to where I was going until I stopped and thoughtlessly stared at one spot on the ground.

I finally remembered what was so special about that spot to me and why I was staring at it so intently. It was the place where I stopped Naruto from hitting the ground. An extremely sharp rock had dug into my back and to mask the pain I hugged Naruto tightly. I guess.

It seemed so long ago. I laughed at him that night too. Why do I always pick on him? '_What am I thinking? I can't be thing about Naruto! Come on! I'm Uchiha Sasuke surviving member of the Uchiha clan!' _

I laughed a bit. I wasn't the only one left. I punched the tree closest to me in anger. Just thinking about it; other then me, the only other member left was the one that killed everyone, Itachi. He only killed my family just to test his strength. It seemed a little ironic that I'd meet Naruto, the only one in the whole Hidden Leaf that understood me… as I understood him. We were both alone.

It was about mid-afternoon when I started to walk back to the Leaf. I was only about twelve feet from where I was staning when I heard Sakura yelling at someone. I rolled my eyes as I knew she was either yelling at Naruto or Ino about something stupid.

"This is your fault!" She shrieked.

"It is not!" Naruto shouted back obviously annoyed beyond reason. "It's his own damn fault!"

So they were yelling about me vanishing. I was trying to decide whether or not to show myself when something moved behind me. I quickly turned to look back to see what it was but I met with no one so I turned away again. Sakura and Naruto were now gone so I began to walk out of the forest when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I clutched a kunai in my hand as I turned to cut whoever it was but I stopped midway as I spotted blonde hair.

"What the hell?" I turned to meet the eyes of Naruto. '_How'd he get behind me?' _I thought as he fell back a bit before looking up and smirking. He knew he'd gotten the jump on me but I hid it by clearing my throat. "What are you—"

He pushed a finger to my lips and made a "shhh" sound while pressing another finger to his own lips. He then motioned for me to follow him. I guessed he was running from Sakura so I didn't press the matter. Its not like I want to stay there and let Sakura find me. That's just stupid.

He led me back into the forest and stopped in front of a pool of water. The calmness of the place we were at now was a little unnerving for me so I picked up a stone and dropped it in the water shatting the perfect reflection of myself in a mess of ripples. "Okay Naruto, why'd you bring me here? We could have just gone around to get away from Sakura if that's what this is about. Unless you're still pissed about this morning…" my voice trailed off as I watched the water slowly begin to calm.

"No reason really." Naruto said to me a little coldly. "I guess…" he paused then spoke again but not in his voice but in someone's that I hated," I wanted to see how foolish you truly are little brother."

I turned fast while I could feel a burning anger rising up from the pit of my stomach. "Nii-sama!" I growled while quickly going for my kunai, but he was faster and pined me to a tree forcing my kunai to drop to the ground. My hands were pined to either side of my head and Itachi got merely inches from my face.

"I don't think so." He whispered in my ear as he pulled my hands above my head and used one hand to form a jutsu before changing into me. "I can't have you ruining my plans to get the Kyuubi."

"Wha…What?" I questioned before he grabbed a hold of my neck tightly.

"Don't fret I won't kill you," he said using my face to smile in a twisted way," I need you to revive the clan, but…you're in the way right now."

I couldn't breath. He was cutting off my air just enough so I'd faint. I tried shake him off but it wasn't working!_ 'Why am I so damn weak!?_'

"Give it up…" Itachi cooed in my ear evilly.

"No…" I said gasping for air while still trying to get free," I won't let you get Naruto!"

Itachi turned slightly to look behind him as I heard someone crash through the brush," Sasuke!" I heard Sakura scream.

"Fuck off!" Itachi said in my voice," I'm taking care of this fake myself."

"Don…Don't believe…believe him! Na…Naru….Naruto…sorry." I managed to get out.

"Sorry?" he tilted his head to one side confused. Right not was not the best time to act out of character but I didn't know if I was really going to be able to get out of this or not so I wanted to say sorry now.

"For calling….you…a…dobe…" my voice started to die out.

"I don't know which ones which!" Naruto screamed messing his hair. My sight was beginning to blur as my head began to hurt from lack of oxygen. Damn my weakness.

"I know!" Sakura said putting one figure up. "The one who's choking the fake is the real one! The real Sasuke would never lose to some fake!"

'_If only you knew…'_ I thought as I started to go limp. My body just hanging there barely awake. My vision almost had gone black.

Suddenly I felt myself drop and I found myself lying in Naruto's arms, catching my breath," Sasuke! Are you okay?" he asked as I choked a little while sitting up.

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched, "What are you doing? Sasuke almost took care of that faker. Get back over here before that fake tries to kill you!"

"He's not a fake the one you're protecting is! This is the real Sasuke!" Naruto yelled clutching the sides of my shoulders before standing up and pointing at Sakura. "I know Sasuke better then you do and I should tell you something…" he paused staring at Itachi for a moment," that Sasuke would have never actually tired to kill a fake. He would have knocked him out and taken the faker to the Hokage!"

"Sasuke would never apologize for making fun of you!" she shrieked back ignoring Naruto's explanation.

"Naruto you idiot," Itachi said, "get away from that guy before he kills you!"

"He's not a fake you are!" Naruto shouted back standing his ground. "Sakura get away from him it's not Sasuke! I've been living with him for a while now. I've learned more about him! I know that's not the real Sasuke!!"

"Naruto…" I said as I slowly stood up thankful that he was on my side. "Thanks…dobe."

He looked at me and smirked," Your welcome…teme."

I heard Itachi growl as Naruto and I turned back to look at him. "Nii-sama…it's time that I pay you back for what you've done to our family."

"Nii-sama?" Naruto repeated and thought for a moment then snapped his head toward Sakura," Holy shit! It's Itachi! Sakura get away now!"

"Who's Itachi?" she said but then looked at Itachi who was now in his own from. She gasped and jumped back fearful of what she saw. She knew nothing about Itachi. Naruto was the only one who knew because he had to help find Tsunade to heal me.

"Don't look him in the eyes." I said quietly to Naruto as each of us pulled out a pair of kunai.

"You want my help?" He asked me surprised.

I looked at the floor for a second then back up to Itachi's eyes that were closed," Yeah…let's go!" I said throwing the kunai with determination.

We both knew that kunai was not going to do anything but it was the mark of starting the fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two End**

Haha! That was a fun chapter to re-write. Thanks for reading. I should have the next chapter re-written in a few days. So sit tight. If you're first reading this you may go ahead and read the rest of the fiction but it won't be very good. The ending _will_ suck. A lot, and won't be very good at it. So be a little patient and wait a few days. Later.

_Yoi ichinichi o._

_((Have a nice day.))_

_**--Kaiku--**_


	3. Chapter Three: Pain

_**Something So Sad It Hurts**_

Summary: Naruto was running…from what? Not even he knew, but when he ran into Sasuke what will happen? And why does Sakura always get in the way? (yaoi) SasuNaru KakaIru

Disclaimer: ….**I do not own Naruto!** But I do own this FanFic and if you take it without my consent I'll kill you with a Kunai knife I borrowed from Sasuke-kun!

"Blah!"

'Thinking' 

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its **bold and italic**_

Konnichiwa! Well this is my second Naruto FanFic but my First Shonen-Ai Naruto FanFic! So yah… if it sucks tell me just don't do it in a "flame" matter please… sigh well…other then that I've got to say lets begin...oh! wait… a list of things:

1.**I do not write lemons! **

2.This will be in "Point Of View" (POV) writing.

3.If you flame me about my Fic's I'll read them laugh at them and delete them… so don't waste your time…kk? I think that's all! So lets begin!

Chapter 3: _Pain_

(Naruto POV)

"Am I too lost to be saved?"

A rustle of leaves could be heard as Sasuke and I leapt into the trees, Itachi close behind us," Ano, Sasuke? How do we fight him?" I asked.

"All I can think of is head on but his way stronger then either of us, even if we combine our powers." Sasuke said. We landed in a clearing with Itachi hot on our tails. Sakura was behind him and quickly ran over to us.

"Give up yet?" Itachi asked, I was staring at his nose. It was one way of avoiding his eyes and it was really funny.

"No way!" I said throwing a shuriken at the older Uchiha. Of course he's a Uchiha and dodged it throwing one of his own at me.

"Kuso." I said but another shuriken was thrown causing it to be deflected," Domo Sasuke."

"Ototo you know I don't want to kill you. You're the one who will one day kill me and revive the clan." Itachi said.

It made me sick that Itachi would pressure Sasuke like that. He put the existence of the entire Uchiha clan on the shoulders of an eight-year-old and even now when he's fifteen he won't lay off. He just makes me so mad, I could kill him myself.

I started to feel weird stronger then normal, and it scared me," Sa…Sasuke." I said then I blacked out.

I woke up laying in a hospital bed. It was night, not sure what time but it was probably after nine. I looked at the clock and it was one O'clock in the morning," Kuso…what happened?"

"The Kyuubi took control." I hear someone say from the corner," How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked stepping out of the shadows of the room.

"Better," I said the way he was looking at me…did I do something wrong when the Kyuubi took over? What had transpired? I had to know," What happened?"

"Well…" his face relaxed a bit," When you said my name I felt a huge amount of Chakara wash over me. I noticed that you were losing control and so was Nii-sama. He tried to hit you before the full effects of the Kyuubi had taken over, but he wasn't fast enough and the Kyuubi attacked. Nii-sama retreated saying that he'd be back for you and the Kyuubi in due time."

"Oh…" I said, I felt actually good that Sasuke didn't say I attacked Itachi. That the Kyuubi attacking the older Uchiha, it made me feel more…loved," Thanks…"

"For?" Sasuke asked.

"Saying it was the Kyuubi and not me." I said truthfully.

"The Naruto I know could and will never move that fast." Sasuke said smirking, I don't know if he was being positive about it or if he was making fun of me," and that my friend is a good thing."

I smiled like a did a lot of the time but this time it wasn't a mask. It was me really smiling, it too felt nice. Why was Sasuke able to do that to me? Make me feel safe? Loved? Whoa! Hold on a second! Loved? Where the hell did that come from?

Me I guess, I'll admit it only to myself I guess, only to myself will I admit that Sasuke makes me feel wanted and loved. I only wondered for a minute if he felt the same way. I then shook it off as Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan walked in. Sakura looked afraid to come near me but Iruka walked over to me and gripped my shoulders," Are you okay Naruto?"

"Genki!" I responded," You all look well too."

"Besides the fact that you gave us all a bit of a scare were fine." Iruka said.

"Heh." Sakura laughed nervously.

"If your going to be that way leave." Sasuke snapped at her.

"What?" She looked at him quickly then said," Iie I wasn't to see him too."

"Sure you do…" Sasuke said turning to look out the window.

"Rest up and recover quickly Naruto we'll be missing you on missions." Kakashi said.

"I will." I smiled really big," Its great that you all came to see me."

"Well with the Akatsuki after you we can't just leave you alone and we were concerned about you." Kakashi said," Sasuke was the most."

"I won't deny it." Sasuke said," I am worried."

My eyes must have widened to the size of dinner plates," You…you were?"

"Still am." He looked at me with the strangest eyes ever.

"Well…" Kakashi said," We'd better head on home, Sasuke I'm assuming your going to be staying here?" Sasuke nodded not looking away form me," Then we'll just be going, Sakura-chan."

"Hai, sensei." She said then ran out the door.

"Rest well Naruto." Iruka said leaving and Kakashi close behind him, a bit to close for my comfort, I thought I was the only one turning homo.

"O-yasumi nasai." I said as Sasuke and I watched them leave.

Sasuke finally looked away form me and sat in a chair that was sitting on the side of the bed," I'm sleeping here." He said then closed his eyes.

I smirked a bit the lied down myself. Tomorrow I wanted to hurry and recover so I could get the hell out of here, I hate hospitals.

—End Chapter—

Well there's a hit of KakaIru but I will get more of that in the next chapter… so yah. I love to be a chapter ahead of you all so I know what I'm doing so if I leave you at a cliffhanger I already have it typed so…give me more reviews and I type them out faster. Like this chapter for exaple! You all give me good reviews and i posted this chapter much faster then I'd planed! hope you liked this one! i'll be going now to type the nest one!

Ja ne

Kaiyuku-San


	4. Chapter Four: Shattered Truths

_**Something So Sad It Hurts**_

Summary: Naruto was running…from what? Not even he knew, but when he ran into Sasuke what will happen? And why does Sakura always get in the way? (shonen ai) SasuNaru KakaIru

Disclaimer: ….**I do not own Naruto!** But I do own this FanFic and if you take it without my consent I'll kill you with a Kunai knife I borrowed from Sasuke-kun!

"Blah!"

'Thinking' 

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its **bold and italic**_

Konnichiwa! Well this is my second Naruto FanFic but my First Shonen-Ai Naruto FanFic! So yah… if it sucks tell me just don't do it in a "flame" matter please… sigh well…other then that I've got to say lets begin...oh! wait… a list of things:

1.**I do not write lemons! **

2.This will be in "Point Of View" (POV) writing.

3.If you flame me about my Fic's I'll read them laugh at them and delete them… so don't waste your time…kk? I think that's all! So lets begin!

Chapter four: I Hate You

_**"Love and trust take years to build and seconds to shatter."**_

I woke to sunlight pouring in through the blinds of the hospital room. It bugged me but it was time that I woke up anyway. I didn't want to be asleep when Naruto woke to begin with. I looked at the tuff of blonde hair sprouting out from the top of the sheets, I couldn't quiet see anything else.

He then began to stir and then sit up, I couldn't quiet figure out why I was still looking at him but his eyes locked with mine and I was lost in an ocean of blue. I couldn't tare my eyes from him but I really didn't want to.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Sakura said barging into the room. That was the last thing I needed, her squealing at this time of the day," How are you this morning Sasuke-kun?"

"Why are you asking me first I'm not the one hospitalized at the moment." I snapped at her, she really makes me sick.

"Demo…" she said then looked at Naruto who was looking out the window," I was wondering how your back was after sleeping in that chair all night."

"Stop talking to me." I told her.

She looked me over then turned to Naruto," How are you?" she asked halfheartedly.

Naruto shuffled around then said," Daijobu…arigatou for asking." Naruto said a smile plastered on his face.

"That's great." She said not even taking into account what Naruto said.

"Kami I hate her." I mumble.

"What was that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura peeped, I swear Naruto could be yelling at the top of his lungs for her attention but I don't even have to use my vocal cords and she'll run to me asking me some stupid question.

I began to wonder if I should tell her what I said or not, I could then she might leave me alone…maybe not… I remember telling her she made me sick but she still clings," I said…" I paused," I said I hate you."

Sakura froze; she didn't move Naruto was staring in shock and I just sat in the chair a mild look of boredom on my face.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked me as if checking to see if it was me.

"Leave me alone I hate you, and the way you treat people. You think that if your raised alone you are spoiled because no one's there to crack a whip at you when you do something wrong or slack off but the truth is Sakura, you begin to realize how lonely it is and how much you need someone else there to talk to." I stopped and looked at her," You realize that people are lucky to have family and friends to rely on, to talk to, to support you when you need it most, but when you don't have any of that you sometimes wonder…What's the point of living? Why keep going if there's no one to greet you at the end of a long day or a hard mission?

"I don't know why Naruto likes you while I despise you for the very way you treat him. I hate you because if I were like Naruto you'd hate me too. You'd think I was nothing great. All the people on Konoha only like be because I'm the surviving Uchiha. Well what about Naruto, he's the only person I've ever heard with the name Uzumaki and they hate him. He carries a burden greater then what anyone could ever live with. They think its easy to be the most hated person in the Village? They think its easy to have lived a life with absolutely no one to care about you? Do you think it would be easy to just suddenly take up a task like the one Naruto has, have no family, have everyone hate you, and still try to be the best ninja in the village only to get your ass kick a lot on each mission but somehow still come out alive and on top of it all." I took a minute to let it sink in before I continued," If you do that and succeed in keeping a happy appearance you're trying to fool people."

'_Is that what Naruto's been doing all this time?' _I asked myself in my mind.

"You're trying to make it seem like there's nothing wrong that you don't mind it, that your used to things being like that." I paused," So why don't you leave before I find more things to explain why you have no reason to hate Naruto and why I hate you for that reason…"

She was shocked, so was Naruto but I didn't care that she was in utter disbelief that I had said that to her I was more concerned about that look that Naruto was giving me. I didn't quiet know what to say to him with her still in the room.

Seconds later the door slammed and Naruto was stuttering," Shut up." I said," I've told her before I can't stand her and she didn't listen, maybe this time she will."

"Na….na…naze desu, ne?" he asked me loudly.

"You asked me why?" I said," Because…you're my friend and I was defending you." No way in hell did I sound convincing.

"Like I'm going to believe that!" Naruto yelled at me then said," Tell me the real reason why!"

"I don't know…" I said, my feelings were a bit confusing to me right now but all I could think of was," because I care about you I guess."

"Why would you or anyone at all care about me?" Naruto said," I'm not the kind of person that you or anyone would lower themselves to care for!"

"Lower myself?" I repeated.

"Yah…lower themselves to care for someone who carries the Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"I'm not lowering myself and your not low to begin with. You've been listening to people in this village for far to long." I said," Naruto I care about you more then anything else right now because I have nothing, just as you have nothing."

"So you only care because I'm like you?" Naruto yelled.

"Iie." I paused," because…I…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That is the worst cliffhanger I've ever done…well for you the readers that is. And this was short…but it is needed so I'm very, very, sorry about the lateness of this chapter and the shortness but the next one will be longer and up sooner I hope. heh. I also know I promised more KakaIru in this chapter but there was no time for it. Well…what will Sasuke say? And will it change Naruto and his friendship to something deeper or wider? Review and then the next chapter will be up soon.

Ja ne!

Kaiyuku-san


	5. Chapter Five: Simple Truth

Disclaimer: ….**I do not own Naruto!** But I do own this FanFic and if you take it without my consent I'll kill you with a Kunai knife I borrowed from Sasuke-kun!

"Blah!"

'Thinking' 

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its **bold and italic**_

Konnichiwa! Well this is my second Naruto FanFic but my First Shonen-Ai Naruto FanFic! So yah… if it sucks tell me just don't do it in a "flame" matter please… sigh well…other then that I've got to say lets begin...oh! wait… a list of things:

1.**I do not write lemons! **

2.This will be in "Point Of View" (POV) writing.

3.If you flame me about my Fic's I'll read them laugh at them and delete them… so don't waste your time…kk? I think that's all! So lets begin!

I know I took kinda long to update but yah. Got it now. ok so you can go and read now.

**Chapter Five: Simple Truth**

_**"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world."**_

Naruto (POV)

"So you only care because I'm like you?" I yelled at Sasuke confused and mad.

"Iie." Sasuke paused," because…I…"

"Because you what?" I yelled. He turned away from me I couldn't see his face but before he looked away it looked like he started to blush," What the hell? Tell me now! Finish your sentence!"

"Because…I care for you….more then being just a friend." Sasuke said," I…"

My heart started to beat faster, I knew what he was going to say how I knew I didn't know myself but I knew," You don't have to say it." I said exhaling a breath I didn't know I had been holding," I get it I know… at least…I hope I do."

"Are you disgusted with me?" Sasuke asked.

"No!" I said almost jumping out of the bed," No, no, no! I… I just realized what your saying…I think…oh god I'm confusing myself! I have no idea what I'm talking about for all I know I could be guessing wrong and got you thinking something that I don't mean!" I started to mess my hair on either side of my head.

Sasuke paused and stared at me for a minute then," You completely lost me a second ago." He said closing his eyes and cocking his head to one side while pinching the bridge of his nose," How about this you shut up and let me finish."

"Fine." I said glaring at him, and folding my arms.

A few minutes pasted as I sat and waited for him to say something. It was a bit nerve racking you could say, I actually began counting how many time the clock went "tick-tock." Frankly, it got really annoying. He then opened his mouth and my heart started to race even more then before.

"You ruined the moment never mind." Sasuke said going for the door. I let go a breath I had not know I was holding and could feel a small ball of anger welling up in the pit og my stomch.

"What? No! hold on a minute, tell me what you were about to say!" I jumped out of bed and went to grab him. He turned around in a hot second and grabbed my wrist then used his free hand to tip my chin up as his lips met mine.

My eyes went wide and I was shocked. I forgot that I had a free hand, as a matter of fact I was numb allover. My mind my body, everything. After a minute or so we parted and Sasuke hugged me," Did you get what I meant?…dobe?"

I was pressed to Sasuke's chest and his chin was on the top of my head. I knew I could push him off me in a second by jumping up and hitting him, but…I didn't want to. At the name dobe it then hit me, "dobe" as he said often, was some kind of annoying pet name. I smirked," Yes I do…baka tame."

It was coming to night fall when the friggin doctors let me out. I hate doctors, and hospitals…it smells like death and sickness in hospitals, and I have a small fear of needles. I snickered a bit, I hate needles but I have no problem having a kunai knife thrust into my arms and legs. Maybe because you know that their putting stuff in you.

"What are you laughing at dobe?" I heard Sasuke said as I snapped out of my train of thought.

"Nothing." I said as we walked down the street, as we came up on my house I saw that the door was off its hinges and a lot of my house had been trashed," Kuso." I said under my breath as Sasuke and I looked at the mess made.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said as he looked at his things that were seemingly untouched.

"Figures!" I said loudly throwing my hands in the air," They trash my stuff but not yours! Look at this!"

"It only tells you what people think of you," Sasuke said with a slight growl to his tone," And when I get my hands on even one of them…" his hand then balled into a fist and began to shake.

"Uhh," I said quickly," Let's just try and get the most of this cleaned up, ne?"

"Right." He said letting go of his fist and bending down to pick up a broken lamp.

Something in the back of my mind told me someone I knew did this and I really didn't like it at all. Because the only people I know are, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei (Which I highly doubt they've gone out today… I shuddered a bit. Sasuke asked if I was ok and I told him it was nothing), and then… I felt a little sick thinking about it but the only other name I could really think of was Sakura-chan. Why she would do this was beyond…me… never mind that. I know why she would do it… to get back at me for being around because if I weren't then Sasuke wouldn't have had a reason to tell her off.

I could fell a bit of depression rise in my mind, and I guess it showed on my face because Sasuke sighed heavily and asked me what was wrong. It took me a minute to decide whether or not to tell him. I then turned to him and said," I think maybe, just maybe, Sakura-chan might have done this."

"Sakura?" Sasuke repeated, slowly looking around," That might be the case…I mean… that would explain why my things are untouched. I doubt that any villager would really know any difference between my things and yours without taking a lot of time to look at it closely."

I nodded my head,' _ Now Sakura-chan hates me too. Not that it matters too much now…I hope.' _I thought to myself. I couldn't quite place the look on Sasuke's face but he was definitely mad.

A little while later we finally got all the glass and broken crap tossed out _and _ most of the ruined things, my clothes were one of them. I now only had two pairs of clothes. One orange jump suite, and a pair of black jeans with a sleeveless black shirt. Normally it would look kinda plain but I had a plan in my head to make some jaws drop.

"Dobe." Sasuke said," I'm going to go out for a little, I'll be back real soon so just try and finish up what you can."

"You're not going to hurt anyone while your out are you?" I asked innocently.

"No." Sasuke said," I'll tell you what, I'll bring you back some ramen okay?"

"You got a deal!" I said loudly," You better hurry too, I'm hungry!"

"Alright." Sasuke said with a smile, something rarely seen I might add," I'll be back in about half an hour or forty-five minutes." He then went out the newly fixed door and shut it behind him.

"Ahh, Sasuke," I breathed," I always seem to be learning more about the real you…"

(Third POV)

(A/N: that's a first! now…the story well begin to take a shape! Sit tight,)

Sasuke walked down the dark street. The sun had set hours ago and there was not a soul out, except for the occasional drunk or bum, the streets were desolate. As Sasuke walked on toward the edge of the Village he could feel someone following him.

He turned back as his eyes met with nothing, he then shrugged and went back to what he was doing, but the feeling was still there. Whoever it was, was not very good at hiding themselves.

He finally made it to the far end of town where the road led off to a forest. He walked along that road into the depths of the dark shade of the tall trees.

Leaves moved about in the branches far above him as dead ones crunched under his feet. He quickly made it to a clearing where he could see the sky, inky blue with twinkling white stars. He leaned against a tree and looked as if he were waiting for someone.

He looked up in the sky and watched a star shoot across it, he looked back to the ground and closed his eyes,'_ I hope…that this plan I have will work out for both be and Naruto… but the minute I think either of us get into any danger…' _he stopped when he heard a twig snap behind him. He swung around quickly and had a kunai knife drawn.

"Sasuke, Sasuke," said a snake like voice," So quick to defend aren't we?"

"You'd be to if this meeting were the other way around." Sasuke said pocketing the metal knife," So…I take it that everything is ready."

"Soon." Said a man with an extremely pale face almost white, his eyes were black and had slits like a snakes, his hair was pitch black and long, this man was also of the Sound Ninja from the hitai-ate in his head," We need to flush out a certain man, and dispose of him before anyone can move."

"And this man is?" Sasuke asked, looking at the snake-like man suspiciously.

"You know him quite well," the pale man said," Kakashi Hatake."

"Why?" Sasuke snapped.

"Simply because he would try to stop you," he said," We can't have that happen can we?"

"Orochimaru…" Sasuke hissed," Fine, tell me where to get him to and he'll be there."

"Good." Orochimaru said," Get him to come here, simple enough, correct?"

"With the plan I have," Sasuke said," Possibly, unless we can set the prefect bait…and I know just wheat to use."

6969696969696969

That's all for this one! sorry it took so long guys but I've been busy this summer so I haven't gotten a lot of things done. Now see? I can make a good story. So stay tuned for the next one!


	6. Chapter Six: Another Secret Told

Disclaimer: ….**I do not own Naruto!** But I do own this FanFic and if you take it without my consent I'll kill you with a Kunai knife I borrowed from Sasuke-kun!

"Blah!"

'Thinking' 

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its **bold and italic**_

Again I took a while to update, in this chapter there will be KakaIru and its gonna be sad! Don't let the chapter title give anything away it doesn't mean what some might think. Well enough of that onto the chapter!

**Chapter Six: Another Secret Told **

"**_Truth is that which, when ignored, does not go away."_**

(Sasuke POV)

I walked into Naruto's house an hour later then I planed on. I had the ramen I promised him in hand so I was hoping that he wouldn't get mad I was late. U set the ramen on the kitchen counter and walked deeper into the house.

I knew I was getting in deep with things I probably shouldn't by accepting Orochimaru's offer of power, but…I need more power to kill my brother and getting it by killing my best friend…no…koi was not something I was ready to do.

"Naruto?" I called as I looked in the living room, and kitchen further. "Naruto?" I called again walking to his bedroom. I pressed my ear to it to see if he was in there. I didn't hear any snoring or sound of movement and I started to panic. '_What is Itachi-nii got him?' _I thought to myself as I pushed open his door and walked into his room. I then spotted the closest light on but the door was closed when I walked toward it I heard movement and then a loud crashing sound like something falling. "Naruto is that you in there?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto said loudly. "Help me I locked myself in the closet."

"Are you serious?" I asked as I opened the door. Then in a flash I was on the ground and Naruto was on top of me hugging me around the middle. "Na…Naruto?" I asked stuttering.

"I got scared when the door locked and you weren't there, then the light went out and I thought that I was gonna die all alone!" Naruto cried his face in my stomach.

"You're just being stupid now." I said causing him to gasp and look up at me quickly. "You're not going to die anytime soon, and even if you did I would be with you."

"Sa…Sasuke!" he hugged me tighter. "I don't want you to leave me alone ever again!"

I paused and looked at the top of his head, then sighed as I sat up, he still had a tight grip on me so I backed up till I was leaning against his bed. I started to stroke his hair to try and clam him down he was obviously upset. "Naruto…I… have something I need to tell you." I said as he clamed down.

"Yah?" he asked laying so his head was in my lap.

"What if…what if I had to leave Konoha I could never come back?" I asked him trying very hard to keep my voice even.

"I would go with you." he said not moving.

"I'm…trying to go at something you may not want to hear though." I said truthfully.

"I don't care." He said and looked me in the eye. "Fuck the village if it means I have to lose you. I won't let it happen. No matter what happens I want to be with you."

"I made a deal with Orochimaru." I told him. "It was that…if I could lead Kakashi to a place in the forest that Orochimaru would kill him then there would be no one to go after us when we leave to go to Sound." '_There…I did it…I told him everything I have planed…' _

"Why?" he asked me. I would want and explanation too if I were him.

"For power." I said. "Orochimaru said he would train me."

Naruto thought for a minute, of course he wouldn't want to do this, it was not something he would jump up and do so why did I bother to tell him? Because I love him, he has a right to know what I am planning and he has a right to choose if he wants to go or not.

"How are you going to get him to go there?" he asked me, I was surprised he asked.

"I'm going to try to get Iruka to go to that place and then go and tell Kakashi that Iruka was in danger." I said. "Its been pretty obvious lately that he and Iuka have been seeing one another."

"I noticed." Naruto said sitting next to me now.

We sat there a long time, shadows cast about his room give off an evil feeling, the small clock on his bed side table could be heard slowly clicking away. Shouts from neighbors could be heard, and the quiet calmer of the people still running around outside finishing there shopping or just walking to get home. I knew when I told Naruto I was asking a lot for him to leave him home and his dream behind to stay with me.

If he would come with me he'd have betrayed the village just as much as I, he would never have the shot at becoming Hokage and he'd really be set apart as the demon fox, Kyuubi. I couldn't force him to come with me either, I wasn't that heartless to make someone I love do anything that they don't want to. Only a truly evil thing could cause me to do that.

"I could…" Naruto broke the silence that had settled around us," get Iruka there easier then you could."

I twisted my head to look at him quickly, I was hearing things, did he just admit that he would help me in killing Kakashi? "Naruto, are you…going to help me?"

"That's what I'm here for," he said smiling sheepishly," I care a lot about Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei's a cool guy but…I love you. I'd rather help you, then watch you leave."

I looked at him a long time, trying to see what he was feeling, I'm sure you know the expression that the eyes are the windows to the soul. His soul told me he was set on doing whatever it took to be with me.

I placed my hand in his cheek and kissed him lightly," If you're willing to help, then I'll let you." He smiled one of those stupid looking grins of his then said," Just tell me what to do!"

"Nothings going to happen till tomorrow so lets just eat some food and go to bed." I said. "You're ramen is waiting on the counter." I swore that I would never see the real Naruto move so fast by the time I was in the kitchen with him he was draining the bowl. "Hungry much?"

"All the time!" he smiled.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

That was an ok chapter… ok so again I didn't do the KakaIru I said I was going to do, but I swear on the reparation of this FanFic that there will be a lot of KakaIru in the next chapter! Ok so yah! I'll see you then and I'll try to get it up as soon as I can!

Ja ne

Kaiyuku-kun


	7. Chapter Seven: Why?

_**Something So Sad It Hurts**_

Summary: Naruto was running…from what? Not even he knew, but when he ran into Sasuke what will happen? And why does Sakura always get in the way? (yaoi) SasuNaru KakaIru

Disclaimer: ….**I do not own Naruto!** But I do own this FanFic and if you take it without my consent I'll kill you with a Kunai knife I borrowed from Sasuke-kun!

"Blah!"

'Thinking' 

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its **bold and italic**_

Konnichiwa! Well this is my second Naruto FanFic but my First Shonen-Ai Naruto FanFic! So yah… if it sucks tell me just don't do it in a "flame" matter please… sigh well…other then that I've got to say lets begin...oh! wait… a list of things:

1.**I do not write lemons! **

2.This will be in "Point Of View" (POV) writing.

3.If you flame me about my Fic's I'll read them laugh at them and delete them… so don't waste your time…kk? I think that's all! So lets begin!

Alright! Here we go! Soon we will discover wheatear or not Kaiyuku-kun has the heard to kill Kaka-hentai or not. Read on to find out.

**Chapter Seven: Why?**

"_**You live for love, and sometimes die for it too."**_

(Naruto POV)

I know what you all must be thinking…me help Sasuke kill Kakashi-sensei...well I really don't want to but I love Sasuke so much that I would die for him.

Quick to fall in love huh?

Well I was walking down the street when I spotted Iruka-sensei, at the ramen bar. '_Well it starts here.' _I gulped as I ran over quickly and pretended to be exhausted from running. "Iruka-sensei!" I yelled getting ever closer.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" he asked jumping up quickly sensing the "danger" in my tone.

"It's Kakashi-sensei!" I said. "He's in the woods fighting with Orochimaru." I "gasped."

"What?" he looked up around him in hopes of spotting Kakashi-hentai but when he didn't see him he asked me to lead the way. He just needed to drop by his house to get something.

I waited outside as Iruka-sensei went inside to retrieve whatever it was he needed. He came out minutes later and looked a little depressed. I was guessing that he hoped he would find the pervert in there but he obviously wasn't there. He said that he was ready and we took off.

We reached the clearing Sasuke had told me about minutes later and then as Sasuke said, Orochimaru was waiting. "Goode Naruto." He said to me in his oily voice. "This will suffice."

"Naruto-kun what's going on?" Iruka asked me. I was so upset about it that I couldn't look him in the eye so I looked away and said," I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, but I want to be with Sasuke where ever he goes."

"What?" he said I could tell he had a disgusted surprise on his face. "What is going on?"

"You'll be waiting for your beloved Kakashi Hatake to get here and when he comes you'll watch him die." Orochimaru said using a jutsu to bind Iruka and put him in a hidden place. Orochimaru then turned into Iruka-sensei and leaned on a tree looking like hell had just spat him out. "Now." He said to me. "You may go inform Sasuke that everything is set."

"Yes." I said and vanished in a wisp of smoke and whirl of dead leaves.

I caught up with Sasuke and told him that only thing needed to be done was to get Kakashi to go to Iruka-sensei.

"Alright." He said and started to go toward Iruka-sensei's house. I felt the blood drain from my face as I followed.

"Is Kakashi in there?" I asked my voice as even as possible. As we entered the crowd of people.

"Yes." He said shortly.

My eyes widened as Sasuke knocked on the door rapidly. The door swung open and Kakashi stood before us dressed in his normal attire. He looked from calm as ever Sasuke to my pale face and asked what was the matter.

"Iruka-sensei's in danger." Sasuke said. "Naruto told me that he's in a fight with Orochimaru, and needs help."

I nodded my head as Kakashi's eyes whipped around to look at me. he quickly grabbed his ninja gear and told us to lead the way. Sasuke was careful to let me be in front so as not to draw suspension on his part.

When we arrived at the point "Iruka" was on the ground looking as if he died. Kakashi spent no time tiring to check if it was really Iruka-sensei and ran over to him turning my former sensei over.

(Third POV)

"Iruka?" Kakashi said his voice desperate to get some kind of response out of his love.

"Kaka…shi…" Iruka said sounding weary.

Suddenly a kunai knife shot out of the trees and embedded itself in Kakashi's arm. He wined jumping to his feet and telling Sasuke and Naruto to leave. When neither boy moved he was puzzled. Then came a sickening yell as the sound of another kunai knife reached his ears.

Naruto gasped as he watched Iruka fall to the floor the black steel dagger embedded in his heart. "That was…" he said shocked.

"But I…" Sasuke said as he watched Iruka fall into Kakashi's arms.

"NO!" Kakashi cried as he held the dieing figure in his arms.

"I tried to tell you it was a trap." He said as he tried not to die just yet. "Naruto…why?"

Kakashi snapped his head in the direction of the teen, who stood transfixed by the picture before him. Sasuke stepped up in front of Naruto and glared at the two men. "Don't blame Naruto for this." Sasuke said quickly. "He did nothing."

"But I—" he was cut off by another yell. This time Kakashi had a large shuriken dig its way deep into his back. Naruto was sick to his stomach as he watched the two bleeding men before him. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you." Sasuke said as he held Naruto close trying to avert the blue eyed boys attention.

Kakashi stood up and pulled the large star from his back and dropped it to the floor.

Iruka was dead.

The front of the Sharingan user was dyed red from the blood that had spelt from Iruka's wound. The sound of dead leaves being stepped on caught the attention of the three as they all looked back at Sakura. She looked around at it all for a minute then screamed and ran.

"You know she thinks you killed him right?" Orochimaru said appearing from the tree tops. "What a splendid show! Soon everyone in the village of leaf will think that you've killed Iruka. Naruto and Sasuke, will he thought to have died or ran away, and you'll be fared and hated. I could not have asked for a better ending for the great Kakashi."

Kakashi said nothing as he faced Orochimaru and glared at him a million deaths. "Naruto and Sasuke are not puppets of yours." After that was said both teens snapped their attention to Kakashi surprised. "They are ninja's of the leaf and will remain that way until death. As for you," the silver haired man pulled off said hitai-ate," what I am about to do to you will not even be considered legal in anyway possible." He jumped at the snake like man with the look of murder in his eyes.

"I think not." Then a kunai knife shot out of the bush and hit Kakashi in the ribs making the Sharingan user fall to his knees. "It is time you face your punishment for killing three members of Konoha." Shouts and other voices filled the air. "Fare thee well, Kakashi."

In a small blast the three where gone and all that remained of Naruto and Sasuke where a few ripped articles of clothing. Kakashi sat up on his knees and looked around him. Everything pointed to the fact that Kakashi had killed Iruka, Sasuke, and Naruto. The scorch marks on the ground made it seem like he blew the two teens up, and the kunai knife in Iruka was one of the hentai's own.

Tsunade was the first one to reach the man and looked at his pitiful form sitting on his knees looking so broken. She felt like her heart was being ripped out as she knelt next to him and looked around. "Kakashi…" she said slowly. "I know you didn't kill Iruka, you loved him to much for this…" she pulled the man into her arms. "Who did it?"

"I did." He said causing her to let go of him and look him in the eye.

"What?" she breathed shaking her head. "No you didn't, I know you too well Kakashi."

"I said I killed him!" he yelled. "Now kill me! I'm to dangerous to be here! I told you I killed him stop staring at me like I'm lying!" Kakashi yelled louder and louder as the ANBU were next on site. "KILL ME!" he cried as he pounded the ground with his fist over and over again repeating kill me.

"Kakashi." Said a male voice.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked over behind one of the ANBU members. There stood Iruka in all his glory. Alive and well.

"I…" Kakashi said," I…can't be seeing this." A sudden pop to his right caused him to look over at the ground were "Iruka" had been dead. The blood on the mans clothes also vanished as he looked back at Iruka. "Its you…"

"Yes." Iruka smiled. "My most impressive Jutsu do you agree?" before Iruka could utter another word Kakashi had hugged him saying things like never do it again, and I love you.

Tsunade smiled as she watched the two men. When she looked around at the burned leaves and trees she knew Orochimaru was to blame. "Kakashi…" she said gaining the mans attention. "Are Naruto and Sasuke with him?"

"Yes." Kakashi said standing up right.

"Inform Jiraiya…" she said. "We're getting them back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow! see I'm so friggin cool! I bet you all got upset! well review please and I'll get onto the next chappie ASAP!

Ja ne

Kaiyuku-kun


	8. Chapter Eight: Regret?

_**Something So Sad It Hurts**_

Summary: Naruto was running…from what? Not even he knew, but when he ran into Sasuke what will happen? And why does Sakura always get in the way? (yaoi) SasuNaru KakaIru

Disclaimer: ….**I do not own Naruto!** But I do own this FanFic and if you take it without my consent I'll kill you with a Kunai knife I borrowed from Sasuke-kun!

"Blah!"

'Thinking' 

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its **bold and italic**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter Eight: Regret? _

"_**After the blood is split, after the last breath leaves, what does one feel? Empty, Broken, or Regret?" **_

(Sasuke POV)

It didn't take us long to get away from where Kakashi-sensei had been left crying over the loss of Iruka. I was greatly surprised by the way that Kakashi still said we were Kohona ninja. I really never expected him to say that. A part of me anticipated he would have said he was going to kill us but he didn't. He was going to try and kill Orochimaru so he could take revenge for Iruka.

"Sasuke…" I hear Naruto say as we stopped to cool down.

"Hai?" I asked him. Orochimaru had never really been there, it was Kabuto. Not that it matter a whole lot now.

"Do you really think that Tsunade-baba is going to kill Kakashi because of the evidence?" Naruto asked me looking at the river we had stopped by. His orange jacket had bee used to make it appear he was blown up.

"I don't think so." I said looking from his face to the water. My shirt had been used as "evidence" of my death, but Kabuto had handed me another one. "Tsunade is one of the Three Ninja of Kohona. She'll see through the deception and come after us."

"I bet she'll bring Jiraiya with her…" Naruto said calmly before throwing his hands in the air. "If he catches us we'll be toast!"

"I wouldn't worry Naruto-kun," Kabuto said coming back, he had gone to check a head," they will not catch up to us before we get to sound. So let's continue."

I nodded as did Naruto before we began our run again. As much as I knew Naruto was shaken and deeply concerned about what was going to happen to us we could not quit moving or they would catch us and he would find out.

(Third POV)

Jiraiya was on the scene almost as soon as he heard that Naruto had vanished. "Tsunade-sama…What happened?" he asked landing next to the slug woman.

"Naruto and Sasuke have left Konoha." Tsunade said standing over the damage that Kabuto had done to the ground with his jutsu. "We have to get them back, they don't know what they are getting themselves into."

"I don't think Naruto-kun left on his own." Jiraiya said rubbing his chin. "I think that the Uchiha boy had a lot to do with it."

"I do to." Tsunade said as she kicked the ground and walked over to Naruto's burned and ripped jacket. "Orochimaru tried to make it look like Kakashi killed Iruka, and the boys. He didn't count on Iruka coming up with an advanced shadow double. Iruka took Kakashi home. He needed to rest. So for now I've sent the best ANBU we have after the two. I highly doubt that the real Orochimaru is the one that came too. We'll have to worry about that later though."

"Hai," Jiraiya said walking over to where she stood and inspecting the articles of clothing," we have to focus on getting those two back before Orochimaru uses them. If we know him any better then we used to, he would Sasuke for his immortality jutsu, then use Naruto's love for Sasuke and pretend to be the Uchiha. Using Naruto he would unleash the Kyuubi and go after Konoha and then the Akatsuki."

"If Akatsuki find out Naruto has been taken then they will act quickly to retrieve him. I highly doubt that Itachi will leave the boy with Orochimaru knowing that that bastard would use him. no excluding the fact that Akatsuki wants to do the same thing with him." Tsunade said as she watched Jiraiya stand up.

"The best we can do is catch up to the ANBU and get Naruto and Sasuke back." Jiraiya said dusting off his knees. "Even if we only get Naruto back it doesn't matter, Without Naruto, Sasuke will most likely come back or, vice-versa."

Tsunade nodded as she turned in the direction that they seemed to have left in. "If they care that much about the other they'll come back."

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

I looked around as we started to come toward the boarders of a small village. It was about to become nightfall as we walked up. I wondered if we were going to rest or if we were going to keep moving. If it were just me I would keep going but Naruto seemed to be having trouble. I think the fact that he watched the man he considered a father die might have a lot to do with it.

He tugged behind us slowly his head dropped a little and a sadness in his eyes I had never seen before. I stopped when Kabuto came to a halt. He turned to me as Naruto stopped to my right. "We'll be staying here over night, I used up too much Chakara with the explosion jutsu. We should be able to leave early in the morning and make it to sound by midday."

"Alright." I said nodding my head then looking at Naruto.

"I'll be gone for a little while, you two find a place for us. Get two rooms." Kabuto said before he left with in wisp of dust.

"Come on." I said to Naruto motioning him to follow me. "You look horrible."

"Thanks, you look pretty hott too." Naruto said sarcastically as he followed me toward a building with the kanji "INN" printed on a wood board over the entrance.

* * *

It didn't take long to get the rooms, as I helped Naruto up the steps. He seemed to be spacing out badly. I didn't want the blonde to hurt himself walking up the steps so I was carrying him on my back. When I pushed the door open I wa greeted with a cozy room with one bed and a large window. The blinds where drawn to the sides so I could just pull them shut if I chose to.

I walked to the bed and put Naruto down. He sat up and watched as I took my shoes off then his. He was getting worse and I had no ideas as to why. It couldn't be just the fact that Iruka was killed. Maybe the guilt was eating away at him. it could have been a build up of what has happened in the short amount of time.

Half of Konoha was destroyed when Orochimaru first attacked, the third Hokage died, my brother tried to kidnap Naruto, though I showed up and got the shit kicked out of me first before I was thrown into a blank mental state.

Then he leaves with Jiraiya to find Tsunade to become the fifth Hokage and to cure both Kakashi and myself. He had almost died when he fought with Kabuto after they found Tsunade. All of that happened in only weeks.

(A/N: I know it was most likely longer but this is an FAN FICTION so work with me.)

"Naruto are you okay?" I asked I felt his head for any sign of a fever.

"Yeah." He said lightly pushing my hand away. "I'm just thinking. You know, an idiot like me doesn't do so well when thinking a lot." He laughed at his non-amusing joke.

(A/N: I have no problems with Naruto, I think he is awesome! ((except for his lame English voice actor)) so if it seems like I'm bashing Naruto I'm not! I bash Sakura, not Naruto.)

"You've been really quiet and you keep spacing out." I said sitting on the side of the bed next to him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He said as he shifted. "I'm just thinking about what happened."

"You really shouldn't dwell on the past then." I said as I grabbed his chin. "It's obviously not good for your health." I rested my forehead on his.

"I can't stop thinking about how Iruka-sensei looked as he died, and the way Kakashi-sensei asked us why." Naruto said pulling away and holding his head.

I stared at him a minute as he silently began to cry. Probably tears for the fallen father figure he had. "Naruto…" I said touching his shoulder. "I'm sorry. You…you didn't have to come with me you know."

"Yes I did!" Naruto said snapping his face up to look at me tears running from his eyes. "I love you Sasuke and I wouldn't ever leave you, I'll always be by your side no matter what the costs."

My eyes widened as he snapped at me and explained why he would not leave me. My eyes then softened as I hugged my love close. "I know all these things, trust me, I know. Maybe…" I said pausing," maybe we should just go back."

"Sasuke?" he pulled away and looked at me.

"I cannot stand looking at you like this. I think if we go back to Konoha we can at the least pay our respects to Iruka and get Kakashi out of whatever jail they might have or have not put him in." I said firmly. "I know you're going to ask me why I'm changing my mind now, its because I love you as you love me and looking at you like this is making my heart ache. If it helps we'll go back. I'll take any punishments that they want to give me and you for the both of us."

"No." Naruto said hugging me," we'll take them together."

"So it's decided." I said pulling away once more. "We're going back tomorrow."

Naruto nodded before he looked around the room. "I'm tired." He said randomly looking back at me.

"As am I." I said before kissing him lightly. I then laid down with Naruto in font of me. I brought my arm around his waist and rested my head on the pillow. "Good-night, koi." I whispered in his ear before giving him another kiss.

"G' night." He said as he held my hand. I looked to the stucco like ceiling making out random shapes in the plaster. Some of them were good others were demonic. When I had had fill of disturbing images I looked to the blonde tuff of hair under my arm sleeping deeply. I smiled lightly before I put my mind at rest and only thought of how we were going to get away from Kabuto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know I suck. Not because my spelling is why off half the time but because I took so long to update this thing. Truthfully I don't even remember if I had an ending planned out for this story. Not that it matters, I'm winging it now. So anyway! That means this should be drawing to a close pretty soon. Might do a sequel if the demand is high. Well that's all for now. See you next up date. (When ever in the name of hell that may be.)

Ja ne

Kaiyuku-Kun


	9. Chapter Nine: Foiled Attepmt, or Not?

_Chapter Nine: Foiled Attempt or Not?_

"_**In this life people are judged by two things, their ability to see and their ability to be seen."**_

**(Naruto POV)**

It was nearing dawn as I lied in bed next to Sasuke. I knew that something bad was going to happen but I had convinced myself that I would protect Sasuke no matter what, because Sasuke is my loved one that I care for most in the world.

Now I'm starting to sound like Lee. Just a little but it was enough to make he sick to the stomach. I mean come on! What is it with those eyebrows? Maybe one of these days he should donate at leave half of them to Gaara then no-brows will have brows and fuzzy-brows will be normal-ish. I don't think they guy will ever be normal.

Heh, I guess I'm going off on another thing because I don't like the feeling that the sunrise is giving me. I turned over to face Sasuke to find my Koi awake and looking at the ceiling. He turned his gaze to me and did a very uncharacteristic smile.

Well most people would call it that; I actually find it warm, because I know that I'm the only one that gets to see this side of the last of the Konoha Uchiha. I could tell he'd been awake all night because I was up all night and his breathing never evened out once. I yawned as I sat up and looked around the room. "Daylight is braking, should we do it now?"

"Yes." Sasuke said standing up and stretching his arms above his head. "We would have tired last night but Kabuto was listening, and if I have figured this guy out at all, he would use you to keep me here." He looked at me with a glint of worry.

"I'll be fine." I said as I showed him my fist and put my hand on my upper arm. "If he tires anything then I'll give him my U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Rendan!"

((A/N: I never said what time line this was in! You can all go and assume but I'm throwing times together.))

He smiled as he looked out the window. "Lets hurry." He said walking toward it. "Even if we do not make it all the way back to the Village I'm sure that Tsunade has sent other ninja after us."

"Right." I said standing up. I walked over to him as he opened the window. I looked at the door to make sure no one was going to come in as we escaped. After Sasuke was out I followed and we began to run away.

Only a little ways out of the city did we run into trouble. Kabuto was standing waiting for us. The look on his face was hard to read but I think I could tell what he was thinking.

"Wrong way Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." He said with a devious smile. "You have to go to the other gate." He said pointing behind us. "Orochimaru-sama will be expecting you."

"Too bad." Sasuke said pushing me back a bit and drawing a kunai. "I've had a change of mind, and want to go back. I'll face the consequences of my actions and Naruto's then I'll live the rest of my life no matter how long or short that may be."

"Sasuke…" I said looking at the back of his head.

"Pity." Kabuto said as he pulled out a curved kunai. "Should I kill Naruto-kun?"

"Then I'll kill myself." Sasuke said as he glared daggers at the silver haired teen and moved his foot so his body covered me more.

"I'm not weak Sasuke I can fight him too." I said drawing my own kunai and standing next to him. "We'll fight together."

* * *

(Third POV)

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi and a few ANBU leapt through the trees in a dead silence. The older ninja were thinking about what should be done about the two teens they we in such a deep thought that they did not realize a large explosion in the distance until Kakashi called for them to stop.

"That explosion." Jiraiya said, as he looked at the spot it had come from. "There is no smoke."

"Naruto." Tsunade said as she began to run to the area it had come from.

"Why would they be fighting? Shouldn't they still be on the run from us? Surely Sasuke knew that we would come after the two of them." Iruka questioned aloud.

"It might be that they had a change of heart." Kakashi said. "I know my students, better then they think I do. I know that Sasuke changed dramatically when he told Naruto his feelings. I also know that Naruto did not change at all. He's still obnoxious, stubborn, hot headed, thoughtful, and will always have that fierce determination that we all know."

"That's most of it." Jiraiya said. "Remember that he is more my student then your Kakashi so I may know him even better then you think."

"I'm not here to oppose." Kakashi said as they continued on. "I'm here to retrieve my students."

* * *

(Naruto POV)

"Sasuke behind you!" I yelled at my lover as Kabuto's chakara charged made a move to hit his thigh and upper arm. I threw a shuriken at him causing him to jump back away from my assault. "Sasuke! Daijobu desu ka?" I asked jumping over to him as Kabuto landed on a tree branch.

"Hai." He said watching Kabuto carefully his Sharingan at full power. "Ready Naruto?"

"You bet!" I said standing with my right arm touching his left. I knew what he was planning which not only made us a good couple but remarkable ninja team. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" I said connecting my fingers and multiplying myself by four. Sasuke on the other hand was making many hands signs before he held his right hand out in front of him holding a vast amount of chakara that was crackling like lighting.

I sent three of my shadow doubles after Kabuto as I had another one help me form my Rasengan. When it was formed my clones vanished and Sasuke and I were back-to-back out attacks held out in front of us. As our hands got closer the attacks began to form together.

"Now!" We both said as we stepped away from one another for a second, combining out jutsu's and throwing them at Kabuto. He smirked and jump away but Sasuke and I pulled the jutsu in an upward direction like we were guiding it with a rope and it was a bird. When it was heading straight for Kabuto his eyes widened as the attack hit.

A blood curling scream filled the air then Kabuto fall to the ground his clothes torn and burned, his eyes closed and his breathing omitted. I paused as I stared at the now dead teen before us.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" I heard a familiar voice call. I cleaned out my ears as we looked around to see Kakashi-sensei, ero-sennin, Tsunade-baba, and…Iruka-sensei?

"Iruka-sensei!" I yelled as I ran to him and basically knocked him to the floor in a hug. "You're alive!"

"Yes." He said smiling at me. Kakashi was walking over to Kabuto and checking him.

"He seems dead." Kakashi said. "We'd better make sure though." He said as he drew a kunai. He held it to Kabuto's neck and looked at him. Then Kakashi pushed on the kunai, that was when Kabuto sprang to his feet and jumped away.

"Nothing fools you does it?" he asked as he smiled down on us. "You'll come willingly one of these days. That or I'll kill you both." Kabuto scowled as he vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"We're all glad to see you could escape your kidnapper." Ero-sennin said as he place a hand on my shoulder. "He did force you two into right?" he asked looking me closely in the eye. Then it clicked and I knew what he was trying to do.

"That's right!" I said standing up and looking at the older people around Sasuke and me. "He said that if we didn't go along he would kill us!" I knew it was the worst lie ever told but they all smiled; I don't really know if the ANBU gays smiled.

"Well there it is." Kakashi said as he walked over to Iruka and helped him off the ground. "The boys were forced into it, and because they love one another so much they did not want to watch the one they love die because they would not corporate right?"

Sasuke was about to retort with something that I knew would have been more truthful so I covered his mouth with my hands and spoke. "That's right!"

"Everything is solved." Kakashi said.

"Demo!" Tsunade-sama yelled looking angry; which I might as made her really look as old as she was with the wrinkles. "If you two ever come across this kind of dilemma again don't you ever think about trying to run from Konoha to get out of it!" Sasuke and I gulped before standing next to one another and bowing a little.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said bowing his head down.

"Sure thing, baa-chan." I said as I bowed. That was when she hit me on the head angry.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled.

I smiled sheepishly as I rubbed the spot where she hit me. I looked up at Sasuke who was trying not to laugh at me. I could feel the warmth coming from him as I stood up and dusted myself off. Tsunade-baba dismissed the ANBU and Ero-sennin said he had some things to get done. Kakashi and Iruka snuck off and Sasuke and I were to follow Tsunade-baba back to file a report on what happened.

As we got back to the village I looked out of it, admiring my…no…I thought as I held Sasuke's hand, our home. I knew from that day on Sasuke and I would be much more committed to our village and to one another, as both ninja and lovers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's the end of that! I needed to finish it so I can work on my AU. It's incest but right now it's on a low level. Well wish me luck on my high school exit exam this week. I might write something else for this, I just received my DSL so I was watching a lot of Naruto episodes that I had never seen. That's what do me typing also I'm listening to **_Discord Satellite _**which is the opening song for the eps. I watched and its got a really good feel to it, you all should listen to it if you haven't yet. Well I'll see ya later, if you have any requests do not hesitate to ask me about it! See ya!

Sayonara!

Kaiyuku-Kun

(PS: I know that sooner or later I'm going to go and reedit this because my writing is much better now then when I started this so look our for improvements.)


End file.
